


Eruri Canonverse Week 2016

by Bittodeath



Series: The Eruris (Tumblr Weeks, AUs and Canonverse) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Games, Angst, Devotion, Eruri Week, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Military Uniforms, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since this is canonverse, all the parts are linked, I put them in chronological order which is not the same order as the prompts. The prompts were:<br/>1 - Post ACNWR<br/>2 - Pining<br/>3 - First times<br/>4 - Sparring<br/>5 - Formal attire / Funding parties<br/>6 - Hurt and comfort / Sick and caring<br/>7 - Humor / Jokes.<br/>8 - Devotion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post ACNWR - TRUST

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so here it is, my Eruri Canonverse Week ! I hope you'll enjoy it.

Levi was outside, suspended to his 3DMG and cleaning already cleaned windows. His knuckles were red and raw, and he looked ready to collapse, but no one dared to disturb him and advise him to take some rest. Even Hanji saw that asking him to stop for a minute was suicide. Levi had been part of the Survey Corps for two months, but he had never looked this bad. He hadn’t crumble to pieces after coming back from the expedition where he had lost his sole family, no. He had been training, and training, and training, and he had been cleaning the headquarters all over for a month. No one had stopped him. And now he looked terrible, on the verge of death, as he cleaned the windows in a dangerous position: if he were to faint there, it would be bad. Hanji was passing before him for the fifth time when they decided to take action. They barged in Erwin’s study with an unusual stern look on their face. The 13th Commander immediately understood something was wrong, because Hanji was usually joyous, excited, exuberant, but almost never this deadly serious. He put back his quill and looked at them, waiting for them to justify the interruption.

“Commander, you have to do something. Squad Leader Levi is… We’re all worried about him.”  
“What happened?”  
“He looks terribly tired.”  
“I’ll give him some days to rest, then”, Erwin said, relieved.  
“Commander. He’s been out cleaning the windows since 5 this morning. Without food, drink or even a pause.”

This time, Erwin looked up, frowning. Whatever he had thought, Hanji was proving it wrong. He pressed two fingers to his forehead, thinking.

“Alright”, he said, “I’ll talk to him. Make sure that no one disturbs us.”

He put on his gear, took his equipment and flied outside, going over the roofs to find Levi. He finally spotted the small raven-haired man and obviously, something was wrong. His stance wasn’t as sure, strong and graceful as it used to be, no. He looked like he was about to collapse at any moment. Erwin fled near him: Levi was pale, with dark circles under his grey eyes which had lost their light. His hair were not shiny as they should have been after leaving the Underground, no. He barely looked like the shadow of himself. The blond Commander stopped by his side and stared at his hands, raw, red, crackled, visibly painful, and still Levi wetted his sponge and pressed it to the windows that shone in the sun. Erwin waited for a moment, but Levi didn’t even spare him a look.

“Stop this, Corporal”, he said.

He received no answer. Not even a glance. He frowned and raised his voice:

“Corporal, stop this.”  
“Those windows are dirty. I need to get the dirt out.”  
“That’s enough for today.”  
“These windows are _dirty_ ”, Levi hissed, squeezing his sponge harder.  
“Look at your hands, Corporal, you can’t go on. Stop this.”  
“I need to take off this dirt”, Levi almost growled.

Erwin grabbed the sponge, tore it off from his hands and slammed it in the water bucket, splashing Levi, the windows and himself. The smaller man glared at him, baring his teeth in a clear threat. Erwin didn’t let him move more than that, grabbing his throat without difficulty. Any other day, Levi would have counter-attacked and it would have been bad. But he was in such a bad shape that he couldn’t even escape Erwin’s grasp on his neck, though the palm weighted, heavy, on his Adam’s apple. Swiftly, Erwin detached him from the wall, leaving him hanging from his arm, completely abandoned. There was nothing Levi could do, and he was already gasping for air.

“I thought you were a survivor”, Erwin said between gritted teeth, “do you wish to die that bad? If so, we don’t need you. If you really want to die, I just have to open my hand and let you fall. A quick, painless death. Is it what you want?”  
“Of course not!” Levi tried to yell, only managed to rasp.  
“Then stop killing yourself like this!” Erwin yelled, slamming him against the wall, “because that’s exactly what you’re doing, killing yourself. Get a grip on yourself!”

A first, cold raindrop landed on his cheek. Then a second, and a third, and within seconds, they were both soaking wet under the averse. Levi was staring at him, and Erwin brought him closer to him, fearing he might slip. Understanding his intention, Levi grabbed him and steadied himself against him. The position was awkward for both of them, but Levi still seemed… out. He looked up and said:

“It’s raining.”

Erwin frowned and stared, but Levi’s eyes were seeing something he couldn’t. He shook him softly, but Levi didn’t move. He was like a disarticulated doll in his hands.

“It rained that day too”, Levi finally muttered.

Erwin stared at him, tightening his grip on his small body, pressing him flush against him.

“Killing yourself won’t bring them back”, he said, “all you can do now his look forward and keep walking. Haven’t you always done that?”  
“I can’t”, Levi said in a broken voice. “I can’t go on without them, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t…”

After a month of silence, he was finally breaking down. Luckily enough, Erwin was there to catch the pieces and put them back together. Gently, he pressed Levi’s head against his torso. It wasn’t the first time he was consoling a soldier, he had done it in the past, but it was the first time he had done it since he was Commander. He landed on the edge of the window and pushed them open, entering without letting go of Levi. He took off Levi’s gear and let it in the hallway – Hanji was on the other side of the corridor and would take care of it. He made his way to his room, the brunet still sobbing against him, letting go for the first time in many years – he hadn’t cry since his mother’s death, when he was still a child. The Commander ran a hot bath and poked the fire in his room, his other hand still holding Levi. He finally sat on a chair and stroke Levi’s hair in an attempt to soothe him. There was not much he could do, after all.

When Levi started to calm down, he handed him a tissue and let him blow his nose before saying:

“There’s a bath waiting for you, it’ll do you good. I want you to rest for a few days and to take care of yourself. You’re not alone, Levi.”

Without waiting for his answer, he started to unbutton his shirt, pulling off his tie and putting his clothes to soak in a basin of hot water next to the fire. He lifted a now stripped naked Levi and put him in his the bath, before taking off his own clothes and putting them to dry. He dried himself and, a towel on his head and another draped on his hips, came back to the bathroom. Levi looked like he was finally relaxing, eyes closed, and Erwin sat beside him. He realized then how Levi’s skin was: red and hurting, for he had been scrubbing himself too much and too hard. He shook his head and grabbed a soft sponge he kept for when he was hurt and washing his wounds was painful.

“Can I?” he asked nonetheless, and Levi didn’t answer so he took that for a yes and started to wash his shoulders, then his arms, his back and torso, kind and careful. Levi didn’t react, didn’t move, in a daze, away from everything. Erwin frown, grabbed a towel and lifting him up, took him out of the bath. The sight of Levi’s skin made him want to put something to soothe it, but he believed the new Squad Leader would find it intrusive if it were still not the case. Once he was dry, Erwin wrapped him in a warm quilt and brought him near to the hearth. He himself put a shirt and underwear on, before sitting next to him. There were still things he should do, but they were not what Levi needed right now.

“You can break, Levi. We’re all just humans after all. But if you allow me to, I’ll pick up the pieces and put you back together. It’s your choice, to put your trust in me or not.”  
“Why should I?”  
“Because I trust you.”


	2. First Times - MAKE IT TWICE

“That’s the first time”, Levi said with a smile, his cheeks bright red.  
“What is?” Erwin asked, leaning back in his chair, feeling a bit dizzy.  
“That I see you drinking”, he replied, unstable in his chair.

Erwin looked up: he didn’t drink often, but they had been celebrating Hanji’s birthday and she had been insisting on making them drink. Erwin had complied, Levi as well, but when Levi had started to stagger, kicking Mike’s legs without force, the Major had brought him back with him before he made a scene. He himself had been a bit too confident in his capacities. He didn’t know if Levi really was drunk, but he knew for sure that he himself was tipsy.

“Is it the first time you drink?”  
“Yeah”, Levi replied, standing up on wobbling legs, his hand tapping on the table between them. “And we can drink and drink and drink and drink again…”

Erwin arched an eyebrow when the small brunet started to sing. That was unexpected. Maybe Levi was drunker than he thought.

“You should not drink that much if you’re not used to”, Erwin sighed.  
“It’s fine, I’m alright, you see?”

He seemed everything but alright. Well, at least he was smiling as he staggered through the room. Erwin’s eyes followed him and has the alcohol started to act, he couldn’t help but snigger when he tripped over his own feet. He got up as well and realized he wasn’t very steady on his feet, still he continued, until he reached Levi. The Corporal chose this moment to lose his balance and collapsed on him. Within seconds, they were both on the floor, giggling like idiots. There was light knock, the door creaked open and Mike glanced in the room. He shook his head with a smile and closed the door, leaving them to their ethylic haze.

Levi rolled, leaning on Erwin, and clicked his fingernails against his bolo tie. He smiled to his direct superior, the smile of a man who was drunk enough to lose all inhibition. Slowly, messily, he stretched forward and slammed his lips against Erwin’s, almost knocking himself out. The blonde growled in pain but didn’t back down, accepting the erzat of a kiss. He was a bit less drunk than Levi, still he had dropped his stern mask and he answered the messed up kiss by a tugging lightly at Levi’s lips. The brunet pulled back and snorted.

“This is also the first time.”  
“Make it twice”, Erwin said.

Levi pouted, but bent nonetheless and put his lips against his once more. Erwin smiled and parted his lips, teasing him until he let him in, hands groping his waist in a tight, drunken embrace. Levi snarled and pushed him, falling on his back next to him.

“You taste like booze.”  
“You too.”

Erwin leaned on his elbow to look at him, a gleam in his blue eyes.

“Shall we go on with the first times?”  
“We’ll regret it tomorrow.”  
“I’ll take that for a yes.”


	3. Sparring - UNSUBORDINATED CHEEKY CORPORAL

The young recruits were training under Levi’s watchful eyes when Erwin arrived, taking advantage on a pause to come and train. He hesitated for a moment between taking off his jacket and shirt and finally decided to keep them on, glancing at Levi.

“Spar with me?” he asked as he taped his hands.

Levi shrugged and nodded, immediately getting in position. Erwin struck first, but Levi dodged efficiently, shooting his heel right at Erwin’s leg. The Commander dodged as well and fell back, staring at his old friend and adversary. None of them could say who would win when they fought together. Levi had speed to his advantage, but Erwin was strong. The second time, Levi was the first to attempt a blow that would have easily sent flying any other man. But Erwin wasn’t any other man, he was the Commander of the Survey Corps and he had a chance against Levi. A real chance.

“Should we upgrade a bit?” he said as he flashed a smile.  
“I’ll be waiting for you”, Levi replied with the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

Both of them pulled out military knives out of their uniforms – Levi out of his boots, Erwin out of the back of his gear, just on the small of his back – and took a defensive stance. Levi attacked first and this time, his blade cut right through Erwin’s uniform, tearing a snag into the white fabric of his shirt. Erwin stepped back.

“Tsk, wait a minute”, he said as he took of his jacket, gear and shirt, only keeping on his white trousers and his boots.

Levi’s pupils widened at the sight and he shook his head. Still, he appreciated Erwin’s thoughtfulness – it was better taking it off now then wasting a perfectly new uniform. They resumed their sparring, exchanging dangerous blows that didn’t even graze their skin. At some point, they locked their weapons and put them away, resuming fighting bare handed. Just a stupid mistake, that what settled the fight: Levi made Erwin trip on his leg. What he hadn’t thought of was that the first reflex of the man would be to grab his jacket in a desperate attempt to remain standing. Both of them collapsed in the dirt, Levi on top of his Commander who stared at him before breaking into a hearty laugh. The Corporal wasn’t really angry, no – not when Erwin was laughing like this, it was rare enough to be cherished. He kept his smile hidden and grind his knee right into his Commander’s crotch. Erwin’s eyes widened, his body stiffened and he hissed:

“Make it twice.”

Levi grinned and pressed harder, making him gasp. Erwin reached and pushed on his torso, slamming him against the ground – they had least had to maintain the appearances of a struggle during a fight.

“The Titans have turned”, Erwin said with a smile.  
“You’ll pay for this”, Levi said, chuckling. “We’ll see who will win in the bedroom.”  
“C’mon, can’t this count as a victory?”  
“Nope, no way. We didn’t spar for this, it was training.”  
“And if I order you so, as your Commander?”  
“Then I’ll let everyone know insubordination excites you.”

Erwin refrained from saying “You wouldn’t dare”. It was Levi they were talking about, of course he would dare.

“Alright, we need to get moving or they’ll see something isn’t right. I won this round, let’s make it twice.”


	4. Humor/Jokes - NEVER HAVE I EVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I suck at writing something funny.

The young soldiers were gathered in the boys’ dorm, laughing and screaming, obviously over-excited. Erwin smiled and shook his head: he remembered the time when he had been one of those young soldiers. And now that they all had chosen the Survey Corps, they needed to relax even more. He looked up to see Levi sipping his tea with a frown. 

“The brats should calm down.”   
“They are young, leave them be. They can play until curfew at least, plus tomorrow is their day off.”   
“Tch.” 

A few minutes passed and they heard them roar in laughter – whatever they were doing, it was pretty entertaining. Erwin got up. 

“I want to know what they’re playing at, do you come with me?” 

Levi shrugged. 

“Alright.” 

They both made their way to the dorms and found them sitting in a circle on the floor in the middle of the room. They each had a glass and several bottles were sitting in the centre. The little rasp of Erwin’s knuckles against the wooden door made them turn their heads and stare in a surprised awe. He tried to smile and saw them cringe as they started to get up to salute. 

“Stay where you are, don’t worry. What are you playing at?” he asked in a voice none of them had ever heard.   
“Never have I ever”, Mikasa answered, stern. 

The Commander nodded. 

“Mind if we join in?” he said as he came closer. 

Levi glared at him, but didn’t say a word. They were all already a bit tipsy – just enough to lose their inhibition – and accepted without questioning it. Erwin and Levi sat opposed and grabbed each one a glass. 

“I have never played this”, Levi stated in a bored voice. “What is it?”   
“Someone says something he has never done, “Never have I ever”… and those who have done it have to pour themselves a glass and drink it”, Eren replied. “It’s my turn, you’ll see. Never have I ever fallen from a horse.” 

Most of them drank their glass, except Jean, Reiner and Mikasa. Even Erwin drank. Levi nodded but stayed put: he had never fallen from a horse. Connie came after. 

“Never have I ever had a crush on Christa”, he said proudly. 

Reiner, Jean, Armin and Ymir emptied their glasses, Christa blushing as the other laughed. It was now Bertholdt turn, and he was already red. 

“Never have I ever had a crush on Eren.” 

Mikasa stood up and grabbed a new bottle to fill her glass. She wasn’t even bothered by it. What surprised them however was to see Armin and Jean drink, both as red as tomatoes. Reiner’s laugh boomed, followed by Ymir. Eren was now fidgeting, not knowing how to react, and Levi couldn’t help but smile: seeing the young ones embarrassed like this was actually pretty funny. It was now Mikasa’s turn. 

“Never have I ever had a crush on a blonde person.” 

Bertholdt, looking like he was about to burst, drank, Reiner, Ymir and Jean doing the same. Levi and Erwin joining in surprised them but they soon swiped it away – playing with adults meant they had more experiences, after all. Sasha was already pretty drunk, though she didn’t look like it, and said: 

“Alright, let’s upgrade a bit”, she said in a too-loud voice. “Never have I ever had sex.” 

They all stared at her, a heavy silence looming over the room. Levi stood up, filled a cup and gulped it down, as Erwin did the same. No surprise here, and no one noticed the wink they exchanged. When Mikasa stood up however, they all stared in surprise, Eren even squeaking a “What?!” that echoed. Christa and Ymir drank as well, the blonde blushing to her ears, the other one grinning proudly. Jean drank as well, trying to act composed when he was all red, and few noticed Armin hiding behind him until he was drinking in front of them all. The last to drink was Reiner. They were all fidgeting, most of them embarrassed, and Christa jumped when she realized it was her turn. 

“Never have I ever had sex with a man”, she said in her soft voice, eyes fixed on Ymir. 

Erwin was first to get up and drink under their curious gazes, then Reiner, Jean, Armin and Mikasa. Levi mumbled but drank nonetheless. The alcohol was starting to wear on him as well, and Erwin was probably the only one who seemed quite well – if you put aside his bright eyes and red cheeks. The brunet realized the Commander was staring at him, and suddenly all eyes stopped on Levi. He tried to hide his nervousness behind a cranky smile. 

“Tch, so you want to upgrade, Brats? Never have I ever received a blowjob during a meeting.” 

The girls were automatically disqualified, but Erwin glared at him as he stood up to drink. There was a sudden silence, broken by Sasha’s hysterical laugh, and soon they were all laughing. Erwin shook his head with a smile: he felt lightheaded but some part of his mind reminded him that they were still his subordinates and he had to act accordingly. He stood up, trying his best to stand straight on his wobbly legs, and looked at Levi: 

“Alright, I’m going now. Have a good night”, he said as he started to leave. 

Levi stood up, staggered after him and grabbed his arm. 

“Play Truth or Dare?” he asked. 

Erwin shook his head and the Corporal frowned. The Commander searched through his pockets and said: 

“What do you say about sexy dices?” 

“ _Yes_.”


	5. Hurt & Comfort - LET IT GO

Erwin closed the door, inspiring deeply. He took a few steps and leaned against the wall. His voice broke in a soundless cry, his shoulders shaking in a sob as he slid along the wall, collapsing on the floor, hands clutching his hair as he gasped for much needed air. There was blood on his uniform, the blood of the last soldier that had died in his arms. His hands were clean, but each time he saw them, they were dripping red. He would scrub his hands, his body, scorch his skin until he bled, and it would never be enough. Never, never, never. He was standing on top of a mountain of corpses. Their blood on his hands. Each time he saw his soldiers, he knew most of them would die. When he saw the people, he saw orphans, widows, people who knew their dear ones would never make it back. All because they followed him. Because he had killed them. 

The door creaked open and Levi entered in the dark room, his eyes quickly adjusting to the lack of light. He saw Erwin sitting on the ground, wrecked. Wrecked in a way in had never seen him. He closed the door behind him and kneeled beside him, arms around his shoulder. He didn’t say a single word, just being there, waiting, waiting until he gathered his pieces and stick it all together again. Erwin’s silent sobs stopped, his fingers relaxed in his hair and Levi pulled him against him, head resting on his torso. A moan escaped his lips and the Corporal let his hand run through the blond locks of hair. He could feel his hurt, his suffering as if they were his own. He knew how he felt. Guilty, with the weight of so many lives on his shoulders. The past ones, those he had lost. The present ones, those he would possibly lose soon enough. The future ones, the destiny of Humanity as a whole. That was too much for one man, even a man as strong as Erwin. 

Levi grabbed Erwin’s hands, the pad of his fingers brushing against his knuckles, and brought them to his lips. Erwin raised his head to look at him and tried to take them away from him. Levi locked his wrists in his hands and stared at him: 

“Those hands are not guilty. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise”, he said in a soothing voice.   
“I killed them. I’m responsible for their lives.”   
“The _Titans_ killed them. You tried to find a solution. You’re not almighty, Erwin.”   
“I’m not strong enough and that’s why they died.”   
“I’m Humanity’s Strongest, it doesn’t mean I’m almighty, nor powerful enough to save all of them. If I could, I would.”   
“I should be strong enough to protect them.”   
“You are a _man_ , Erwin, not some kind of god or some kind of monster. You’re a man, with all the flaws and qualities it supposes.” He lifted his chin to stare into his eyes: “I fell in love with the man you are. Do you think I would have given myself away to someone unworthy of it?” 

Erwin clenched his jaw, fingers digging into Levi’s tiny waist. 

“I’m sorry”, he said.   
“That’s okay”, Levi replied. “I’ll always be there for you.


	6. Formal attire / Funding Parties - THE BUMPY RIDE

Erwin couldn’t help but feel Levi’s eyes on him. It was not gentle, no, it was a glare… He was glaring daggers, and each and every one of them found its target. He glanced his way and winked discreetly, only making him harden his mercury gaze. Slowly, he came closer and murmured: 

“Sorry, you’re really stunning in this uniform, that’s all.”   
“Shut up”, Levi growled in a low voice, “my clothes are dirty now.”   
“Luckily enough, no one will see it”, Erwin chuckled.   
“It’s really embarrassing, Erwin. Having your come drippling down my ass while attending one of those shitty funding parties isn’t really something I appreciate.”   
“You should have protested back then.”   
“You would have bled all over your clothes and it would have been worse.”   
“Then don’t complain.”   
“That being said, fucking in a coach is pretty amazing”, Levi conceded.   
“I agree. And with those clothes on, you’re really enticing, you know.” 

A voice interrupted them. 

“Commander Smith, Corporal, it’s a pleasure to receive you tonight.”   
“A pleasure equally shared, I assure you”, Erwin said with a smile.   
“The ladies seem to like the sight of a uniform”, the man added. 

Levi smirked. He knew better than intervene here, but he couldn’t help but think about a dozen answers that would make them stare in shock. Erwin noticed his smile and discreetly pinched his waist to keep him in control. The Corporal held back a yelp of surprise, gritted his teeth and glared at him. 

“That’s funny, I was presently telling Erwin how those uniforms are comfortable. See, the fabric is really smooth, and it is easy to wash it. Also, it’s easier to take off than the gear.” 

Erwin scoffed, keeping himself from laughing. Nothing could prevent them from taking off their clothes in a hurry, they both knew it. The man laughed and excused himself, and Levi took a step aside, sliding his hand on Erwin’s crotch. The blonde hissed, keeping a smile on nonetheless. 

“What are you doing?”   
“Making you as uncomfortable as I am.”   
“You’ll pay for that, you know.”   
“I can’t wait”, Levi smirked, “I don’t even know if I’ll wait to be in the coach. What do you say?”   
“If you want it that bad, you’ll have it, you know. Now stop it”, he added as he felt himself grow hard in his pants.   
“No”, Levi replied, pressing the heel of his palm against the bulge in Erwin’s trousers.   
“Levi”, Erwin growled menacingly.   
“No.” 

The end of the party passed awfully slowly, Erwin staying still with a smile and Levi fidgeting beside him, restless. As he had promised, Levi barely waited to be hidden in the carriage to strip his lower half and crash his lips against Erwin’s. He managed to muffle his sounds by biting into the cloth Erwin had given him as he fucked himself at a maddened pace, speared open on Erwin’s girth, growling each time the coach jolted on a bump of the road. Because it was forbidden, it felt even better, and Erwin did his best to let him enjoy the ride by himself – he felt a pain in his articulations from their previous session and wasn’t sure he would be able to keep up if he were to move from his seat. 

Several days went by, and Hanji stopped Levi in a corridor. 

“Here is yours. Can you tell me what happened? I didn’t understand why Erwin requested those”, they said as they handed him a white, hard and round thing.   
“What is this?” asked Levi as he stared at the thing.   
“A shell, obviously.”   
“And what am I supposed to do with this?”   
“Put it in your trousers, on your crotch, when you wear the formal attire. Didn’t Erwin requested it because of an incident?” 

Levi clutched his hand on the shell. 

“That bastard”, he muttered. “Thank you, Hanji. I have something to ask of you…”


	7. Pining - NEVER LET ME FALL APART

“Stop being an idiot” Levi roared, pining Erwin to the wall. 

The blonde’s body slammed against the stone, the shorter man holding him tightly, a hand on his arm, the other hovering over his stump. He grabbed his collar, frowning and hissing through gritted teeth. Erwin was staring at him, without any emotion crossing his face. 

“I can’t allow you to become suicidal.”   
“Levi, my arm was bitten off, what could I possibly…” 

He received the punch right in his jaw, head slamming against the wall, making him see stars. He hadn’t see this one coming, nor had he anticipated Levi’s weigh against his own body. The raven-haired man wasn’t usually this demonstrative, but here they were, pressed against each other like in a closet. 

“What we have, does it mean nothing to you that you are ready to give up now?” Levi asked, “Do you really think I will allow that?”   
“When did I ask for your permission?” Erwin growled.   
“Shut the hell up and listen to me!” Levi raged, tightening his grip on Erwin until it hurt. “I’m done with your shit, Erwin. Why should _you_ , of all people, be allowed to give up? How can you leave your soldiers alone when they need you the most? How can you let hope slip out of your hands? How can you… how can you abandon me like this?” 

Levi’s shoulders were shaking, but when he looked up, his eyes were dry – he was angry, he was hurt, but worst of all… he was _disappointed_. Erwin felt his heart thumping louder in his chest. How could they have come to this? After all they had been through? How? Was he so weak that he would give up when things didn’t go according to his plans? 

“If you give up, you will no longer be the man I fell for”, Levi said bitterly, “and as much as it pains me, if you don’t live up to your own standards, I will not follow you anymore.” 

He could have stabbed him right in his heart, it wouldn’t have hurt as much as this. Erwin felt his body tremble, he tightened his remaining hand and, shaking off Levi’s grip, threw him against the wall. He grabbed his neck and, tilting his head up, pressed his lips to Levi’s, rough and violent. 

“Never”, he whispered in a hoarse voice, “I’ll never let you go.”   
“Then tighten the nooses that are loosening between us, Erwin”, Levi answered, “get yourself together. Be the man who said I could trust him, be the man who puts me back together when I falter, and I’ll do the same for you.”   
“Do we have an agreement, then?” Erwin asked, mouthing at his chapped lips.   
“ _Yes_ ”, Levi hissed as he parted his lips. 

_Never let me fall apart_.


	8. Devotion - RIGHT BY YOUR SIDE

“His devotion to you is… amazing”, Hanji said. “You’ll never find another one like him.”  
“I know”, Erwin answered. “Sometimes I wish he wasn’t.”  
“Why would you?” they asked, frowning.  
“So I could be the one devoted to him”, he replied as he walked away.  
“But you’re already devoted to Humanity”, Hanji said to the void. “You can’t give him something you don’t have anymore.”

_I only wish I could_ , she heard the wind saying.

Levi crashed the plates he was holding, his face deformed by anger as he stared at Erwin.

“I gave you everything”, he screamed, “my strength, my trust, my body… my heart!”  
“I know”, Erwin replied, skirting the table to get closer and grabbing his face. “And I can never thank you enough for your devotion to me.”  
“But?” Levi asked, calmer.  
“But I offered my heart to Humanity.”  
“I see”, Levi replied, tears spilling from his eyes.

He was no longer angry, he was hurt, and Erwin felt his heart clench. There was nothing he could do to ease his pain.

“After all, I fell for you because of your devotion. I shouldn’t complain about it.”

Erwin wiped away his tears with his thumb.

“I’m sorry, Levi. I wished there was still something I could give to you”, he said as he closed his fist on his stub. “Do you resent me?”

Levi closed his eyes, then opened them again to stare at him:

“No. No I don’t. I only wish we’d met in a different world. A world where I could have you for myself, and where I could give you all once more.”

Erwin’s face closed, his hand stopping his rubbing on what was left of his arm as he stared at him.

“That’s impossible.”  
“Then I’ll do with what is left.”  
“Even if I’m not whole?”  
“There will still be enough of you for me”, Levi stated.

Erwin opened his mouth to say them. The words. Levi’s hand on his mouth prevented him from saying them.

“Don’t”, he said, “don’t say those words.”

Erwin pushed away his hand and pulled him into his embrace.

“Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For your devotion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end, I hope you liked it ! Don't hesitate to comment, make suggestions and everything !

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave comment or make suggestions !


End file.
